Things I Like About You
by sasunaruislove
Summary: Naruto sangat membenci Sasuke. Dia selalu menganggap rendah dirinya dan tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya. Namun ada beberapa hal yang diam-diam Naruto sukai dari ketua kelasnya itu. Dibuat untuk merayakan SasuNaru Day 2010.


**Things I Like About You**

Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki Naruto. Naruto milik Kishimoto Masashi.

Rating : T.

Genre : Romance. AU.

Summary : Naruto sangat membenci Sasuke. Dia selalu menganggap rendah dirinya dan tidak pernah bersikap baik padanya. Namun ada beberapa hal yang diam-diam Naruto sukai dari ketua kelasnya itu. Dibuat untuk merayakan SasuNaru Day 2010.

A/N : Edited now! _Hontou ni gomen nasai_, sebelumnya masih acak-acakan. Soalnya ane gak mau melewati deadline event. Garis pembatas antara batin Naruto dengan sudut pandang orang ke-3 nya juga gak terlihat, jadi kuganti dengan tanda lain. Terima kasih atas review dan masukan-masukannya!

Keterangan : Yang ditandai dengan (-.-.-.-) dan tulisan Italic bawah ini sudut pandang Naruto, lalu di bawahnya sudut pandang orang ketiga (general POV). Di bawahnya sudut pandang Naruto lagi dan begitu seterusnya. Maaf kalau membingungkan =)

XxXxX

_When it comes to the things that I like about you, there are as many as there are stars_

_I can't even put a single one of them into words_ – Hirai Ken

XxXxX

**((July 1st – Classroom, 08.15 AM.))**

-.-.-

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_Pemuda yang mempunyai rambut aneh dengan gaya necis, sok pintar, belagu, dan arogan!_

_Dia selalu bertingkah seolah dia lebih hebat dari siapapun! _

_Aku benci dia!_

-.-.-

"Heh, dobe." Sebutan itu sangat Naruto kenal. Diapun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sosok yang dia benci mentapnya dengan tatapan setegah mengejek.

"Apa kau, teme?"

"Kau tahu kan kalau yang namanya pekerjaan rumah itu harus dikerjakan di rumah?" Sasuke melirik ke arah buku yang sejak tadi sibuk ditulis oleh Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu melotot ke arahnya.

"Tentu aku tahu!"

"Tapi ucapan dan perbuatanmu tidak sejalan."

"Aku hanya lupa kalau PR-nya sampai halaman 33!"

"Itu artinya kamu BODOH. Tugas sendiri, lupa sendiri. Nanti kulaporkan ke Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke membalikkan badannya, bermaksud pergi keluar kelas – namun Naruto meraih lengan bajunya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku hanya lupa sedikit! Kenapa sih kau tidak pernah kompromi denganku sedikit?" Teriaknya murka. Senyum licik menghiasi wajah Sasuke.

"Apa untungnya bagiku untuk berkompromi dengan orang sepertimu? Bisa-bisa orang tolol di negeri ini bertambah."

"BRENGSEK!" Naruto melayangkan tinjunya ke Sasuke yang ditepis dengan mudah oleh ketua kelasnya itu.

"Kekerasan? Benar-benar mencerminkan dirimu."

"Naruto, hentikan! Apa-apaan sih kamu, pagi-pagi begini membuat keributan! Lagipula Sasuke-kun kan benar!" Ucap gadis berambut pink dari belakang. Naruto mencoba membela diri.

"Tapi Sakura-chan, kali ini aku cuma lupa sedikit! 1 halaman! Si teme ini memang selalu membuatku kesal!"

"1 halaman ya? Tugas kita 2 halaman. Kalau dikumulatifkan, kamu dapat keuntungan setengah. Dan itu jumlah yang besar." Naruto mempelototi pemuda berambut hitam itu lagi, membuat Sakura menghela napas panjang.

"Kalian itu selalu begini. Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, sekali saja biarkan dia. Naruto, lain kali kamu harus mengerjakannya di rumah, SEMUANYA." Sasuke melepaskan kepalan tangan Naruto, lalu pergi.

"Cih, sikap macam apa itu! Kalau tidak sesuai keinginannya, pasti kabur."

"Naruto, diamlah. Sana lanjutkan tugasmu. Mengganggu tidurku saja, merepotkan." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menguap. Naruto melanjutkan tugasnya sambil menggerutu. Sakura tersenyum kecil.

"Dasar anak-anak..."

-.-.-.-

_Lihat kan, sikapnya itu? Menyebalkan sekali! Dia itu selalu ingin aku dicap buruk oleh orang lain!_

_Sebenarnya kami teman sejak kecil. Dari dulu dia memang belagu, tapi tidak separah sekarang. Dulu dia masih bisa sedikit membelaku. Tapi sekarang? Kesalahan kecil dariku selalu saja dibesar-besarkan olehnya!_

_Meski begitu, ada beberapa hal yang kusukai darinya._

-.-.-.-

**((School Corridor, 12.10 PM.))**

Naruto bernyanyi kecil dengan riang. Hari ini dia dapat roti yakisoba dari kantin. Sejak seminggu lalu ia selalu kehabisan, karena roti itu sangat digemari dan murid-murid disana sangat ganas saat berebutan roti itu.

Saat melewati koridor sekolah, ia melihat keluar. Disana ada sosok belakang musuhnya. Tadinya ia berniat mengabaikannya, namun karena penasaran ia mengintipnya diam-diam.

Terlihatlah Sasuke, ketua kelasnya, sedang mengelus-elus kucing. Tidak hanya itu, ia membersihkan kotoran matanya dan memberinya bekal ikan sardin miliknya. Naruto tidak terlalu terkejut dengan pemandangan ini. Ia mengerti betul bahwa musuh – dan teman sejak kecilnya itu menyayangi kucing. Namun kenyataan bahwa Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada kucing itu membuatnya agak kaget.

Naruto memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Ya, dia tersenyum. Sekejap, ia iri dengan kucing itu. Muka Naruto memerah saat memikirkannya – ia cemburu pada seekor kucing.

'Apa yang kupikirkan, dasar idiot! Dia itu laki-laki! Apalagi itu Sasuke! Uchiha Sasuke – musuh bebuyutanku!' Teriaknya dalam hati. Ia bangkit dari tempatnya, berlari menuju kelas dengan muka merah padam.

-.-.-.-

_Ya, salah satu yang kusukai darinya adalah senyumnya._

_Dulu ia sering sekali menunjukkan senyumnya – meski kadang dengan tampang setengah mengejek. Tapi senyumnya dapat membuatku ingin tersenyum juga. Dia memiliki senyum yang mempesona._

_Uh, gawat. Aku memikirkannya lagi. Ingat, Naruto, ia bukan teman masa kecilmu lagi. Ia orang brengsek yang selalu memandang rendah dirimu. Ia tidak pernah menganggapmu._

_Tapi..._

_Aku senang bisa melihat senyumnya lagi._

-.-.-.-

**((Classroom, 12.50 PM.))**

"Naruto-kun?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu seperti orang yang habis melihat orang lagi _piiiiiip_. Mukamu pucat." Kiba memukul Sai dari belakang.

"Hey, yang benar mukanya merah padam kan? Dasar maniak!"

"Itu lelucon ala Madagaskar."

"Susah bicara denganmu! Terus, ada apa Naruto? Gak demam kan?" Tanya Kiba. Naruto menggeleng pelan.

"Nggak kok, cuma... Ada hal yang membuatku senang tadi." Kiba dan Sai saling bertatapan. Mereka ingin bertanya lebih jauh, namun ekspresi Naruto yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya membuat mereka mengurungkan niat tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nanti giliranmu piket menulis buku harian kelas lho." Kiba mengambil buku catatan, lalu meneruskan kalimatnya. "Bersama dengan Sasuke."

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya.

"Yang benar?"

"Iya. Duh! Makanya lihat jadwal piket. Mangkir terus sih!"

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang. Ia akan berdua saja dengan Sasuke saat pulang sekolah nanti?

"Cih, kenapa aku harus bersama si Teme itu?"

"Haha, udah takdir kali!"

Beberapa menit kemudian, bel tanda istirahat telah selesai berbunyi. Pembicaraan mereka berakhir sampai disana. Kiba kembali ke mejanya - tanpa menyadari wajah Naruto yang semakin memerah. Sai menyadarinya, namun ia hanya menghela napas, lalu kembali ke mejanya.

-.-.-.-

_Apa yang harus kulakukan nanti?_

_Tinggal di kelas hanya berdua dengannya bisa membuatku gelagapan setengah mati!_

_Ah, sudahlah. Toh dia juga akan bersikap acuh tak acuh padaku. Tidak usah kupikirkan…_

-.-.-.-

**((Classroom, 15.10 PM.))**

Ruang kelas terlihat kosong dan sepi. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sejak 10 menit yang lalu. Para murid sudah meninggalkan kelas semua, kecuali Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengisi buku harian kelas. Dia sudah selesai menulis, tinggal Sasuke. Wajah pemuda berkulit putih itu tidak berubah – masih tanpa ekspresi. Rambutnya masih di spike ke belakang, seperti pantat ayam. Kalau sedang menulis, ia memakai kacamata. Sepertinya ia rabun dekat, namun masih plus rendah. Sasuke sepertinya menyadari bahwa ia tengah diperhatikan. Tak lama, ia membalas tatapan Naruto dengan ekspresi risih.

"Sedang apa kau dari tadi?" Tanyanya agak ketus, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hah? Cuma melamun dikit."

"Dobe, hari ini tingkahmu aneh." Ujar Sasuke dengan nada serius. Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan rasa paniknya dengan mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Sejak istirahat tadi, ekspresimu berbeda. Tadi juga kau melamun sambil menatapku lebih lama dari yang seharusnya."

"Aku tak merasa begitu!"

"Kamu bisa menutup-nutupinya, namun aku tahu. Karena aku objeknya." Sasuke memasukkan bolpoin ke tempat pensilnya dan menutup buku harian kelas, lalu berdiri. Ia berjalan keluar, tak bermaksud menunggu jawaban pemuda di depannya.

"Itu karena kamu, tahu!"

-.-.-.-

_Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. _

_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di hatiku. Memendamnya seorang diri membuat hatiku makin gelisah. _

_Meskipun nanti harus berakhir dengan ia membenciku, aku tak peduli…_

-.-.-.-

**((Classroom and School Corridor, 15.25 PM.))**

Langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar jawaban dari Naruto. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, masih dalam keadaan duduk. Mukanya benar-benar merah. Jantungnya berdetak kian cepat, sampai rasanya sulit bernapas.

"Apa?"

"Tadi siang aku melihatmu memberi makan kucing di halaman sekolah. Kau… Tersenyum."

"…Lalu?"

"Aku suka sekali senyummu. Tapi entah kenapa semenjak masuk SMP, kamu tak mau memperlihatkannya lagi padaku." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"…Menjijikkan. Untuk apa aku memperlihatkannya padamu?"

Dengan itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di kelas. Tatapannya kosong. Dadanya sesak. Naruto menatap keluar jendela yang menghembuskan angin musim panas dengan senyum sedih menghiasi wajahnya.

"…Apa yang sudah kulakukan, sih…"

Tanpa mereka sadari, di luar ada orang yang diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Saat Sasuke keluar, dia melihat orang itu, lalu lewat begitu saja.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa kamu tidak bisa jujur?" Tanya orang itu – Haruno Sakura. Gadis berambut pink itu melipat kedua tangannya.

"..."

"Aku tahu kok, kamu menyukainya." Lanjut Sakura. "Dan perasaan kalian berdua itu sama."

"Diam, Haruno. Bukan urusanmu."

"Tsk, cowok itu payah ya, tidak mau jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri."

"..."

"Kamu kalah, Sasuke-kun. Padahal Naruto sudah mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya ia katakan pada sesama lelaki. Tapi kamu malah melarikan diri dari kenyataan." Sasuke geram mendengarnya. Ia menghentakkan tangannya ke dinding, menimbulkan bunyi agak keras.

"KUBILANG DIAM!"

"Terserah." Ucap Sakura ketus. "Tapi kau tahu, Naruto juga tidak selamanya memilihmu. Dia bisa merubah pikirannya kapan saja." Sakurapun berlalu ke arah yang berlawanan dengan jalan yang dilewati Sasuke.

'Apa sih mau mereka? Padahal perasaan mereka sama! Padahal mereka begitu beruntung! Padahal aku…' Batin Sakura. Ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Mereka itu bodoh, ya." Ujar seseorang dari belakang. Sakura menoleh. Sai.

"Kau juga mendengarnya?" Sai mengangguk.

"Posisi kita sama, Haruno-san." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum. Sakura tidak membalasnya. "…Tapi kurasa, kita sama bodohnya."

Gadis bermata hijau itu akhirnya menampakkan senyum tipis – dengan air muka sendu.

"Mungkin kau benar."

-.-.-.-

_Berakhirkah semuanya?_

_Kalau aku tahu dia akan merespon begitu, mengapa aku tetap mengatakannya?_

_Sial, aku mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dari apa yang kupikirkan sebelumnya. Aku tidak semestinya menyesal._

_Kini aku sudah lega, bukan?_

-.-.-.-

**((July 5th – Gymnasium, 11.55 AM.))**

"Yak! Dengan ini, kita akhiri pelajaran hari ini. Tetaplah semangat untuk berolahraga, anak-anak!" Sahut guru Guy sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Para murid hanya membalasnya setengah hati.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, Sai-kun. Tolong kembalikan bola-bola basket itu ke gudang penyimpanan." Kedua lelaki itu mengangguk. Mereka mengumpulkan bola-bola tersebut lalu pergi ke gudang bersama-sama. Mereka tidak berkata apa-apa selama perjalanan. Setelah menaruh bola ke tempatnya, tiba-tiba Sai angkat bicara.

"Naruto-kun, kau tahu. Setiap kali aku melihatmu rasanya ada perasaan aneh menyelimutiku." Mata Naruto terbuka lebar-lebar mendengarnya. Sai mendekat ke arah Naruto, lalu menahannya di pojok ruangan.

"S-Sai?" Pemuda yang mirip Sasuke itu tersenyum.

'Haruno, kita memang bodoh.' Ujar Sai dalam hati. 'Padahal seharusnya kita bersyukur karena mereka tidak bersatu. Tapi kita malah…'

Sai melirik ke belakang. Ia bisa melihat bayangan Sasuke di depan pintu. Ia menutup matanya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke Naruto lagi. Untunglah, sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke. Kali ini ia mendekatkan dirinya ke wajah Naruto.

Sasuke yang disuruh memanggil Sai oleh Ino hanya bisa tercengang melihat posisi Naruto dan Sai saat ini.

'Naruto? Sedang apa dia dengan... Sai?'

_/Naruto juga tidak selamanya memilihmu./_ Ia teringat kata-kata Sakura. Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

'Aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Kali ini, aku harus...'

_/Tapi mereka memang cocok, kan?/_ Tiba-tiba ingatannya saat kecil muncul di benaknya. Bayang-bayang masa lalu itu membuatnya geram. Sasuke masuk ke ruangan itu, menyergap mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Tolong jangan sembarangan berbuat mesum." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin. Naruto langsung menoleh ke arahnya, panik.

"Bukan begitu, teme! Dia yang menyerangku!"

"Lalu kenapa diam saja? Kamu juga menikmatinya, kan?" Pandangan Naruto seolah gelap. Tanpa sadar ia mendorong Sai kuat-kuat, lalu melayangkan telapak tangannya ke pipi Sasuke.

PLAK!

"Sialan kau, Teme! AKU BENCI KAU!" Naruto menamparnya, lalu lari keluar dengan wajah penuh emosi. Sai dan Sasuke tinggal di gudang berdua. Tak lama, Sai bersenandung.

"_Omoi ga tsunaru hodo ni, chokusetsu kao mite wa ienai_ ~" Mendengarnya, Sasuke menatap Sai dengan tatapan mata tajam.

"Apa-apaan kau?"

"Nyanyi. Lagu Hirai Ken. Cocok kan, denganmu." Sasuke meraih kerah baju pemuda di depannya, mendorongnya hingga pojok ruangan.

"Jangan main-main denganku, Sai!"

"Main-main apanya?" Sai melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke di kerahnya seraya melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Bukannya kamu yang mempermainkan hatimu sendiri?" Geram, Sasuke memukul muka Sai. Pemuda yang mirip dengannya itu tidak membalas, malah tersenyum picik.

"Pakai kekerasan, ya? Haruskah aku membalikkan kata-katamu sendiri dulu?" Tanya Sai sambil mengusap mukanya dengan saputangan. Sasuke ingin memukulnya lagi, tapi kali ini Sai sudah pergi ke luar ruangan.

"Belajarlah untuk sedikit menghargai perasaanmu sendiri, atau kau akan menyesal." Sai menatap sinis Sasuke sekali lagi, lalu melengos pergi.

-.-.-.-

_Apa-apaan itu tadi?_

_Aku tak mengerti! Kenapa Sai berkata begitu? Kenapa dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku?_

_Kenapa Sasuke salah paham?_

_Dan… Kenapa air mata ini mengalir begitu saja?_

-.-.-.-

**((Rooftop, 12.45 PM.))**

Sai menemukan Naruto duduk di atas atap. Ia ikut duduk di sampingnya. Mereka terdiam sejenak. Naruto akhirnya memulai pembicaraan.

"Sai, kenapa tadi kau... terlihat seperti ingin menyerangku?" Sai terpaku mendengar kata-kata yang barusan diucapkan oleh Naruto. Dia ingin tertawa, tapi takut jika ia lakukan Naruto akan marah padanya.

"Aku memang ingin menyerangmu tadi, kalau saja Uchiha tidak mengganggu."

"...Kenapa?"

"Mudah saja. Karena aku menyukaimu." Ucapan itu membuat muka Naruto memerah. Sai memainkan jarinya.

"Tapi tenang, aku takkan berbuat hal seperti itu lagi kok."

"Sai, kalau boleh memilih, aku ingin menyukaimu saja." Bisik Naruto pelan. Sai memandang langit, tidak merespon.

"Tapi aku tak bisa kembali lagi. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukainya dan perasaan ini tidak bisa berubah..." Naruto tidak mengatakan dengan spesifik siapa 'dia', namun Naruto berpikir Sai pasti tahu. Dan memang begitu adanya.

'Aku mengerti, Naruto.' Pandangan Sai menerawang. 'Aku mengerti…'

"Kenapa kau bisa suka padanya?" Tanya Sai tanpa menatap wajahnya. Naruto menunduk.

"Dia berbeda. Dia itu baik, tapi menyembunyikannya. Sejak dulu selalu begitu."

"Maksudnya?"

"Dia itu temanku sejak kecil." Naruto memejamkan matanya, mengingat saat-saat ia masih kecil.

"Dulu, aku dijauhi karena mempunyai tanda aneh di pipiku. Mereka bilang, aku seperti jelmaan siluman." Ia membelai pipinya sendiri. "Ibuku juga tidak jelas dari mana asal-usulnya. Beliau wafat saat melahirkanku."

"Lalu?"

"Yah, kau tahu. Dia tidak menjauhiku seperti anak yang lain." Naruto menutup muka dengan telapak tangannya. "Saat kutanya kenapa, dia hanya tersenyum." Setitik air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu.

"Sejak saat itu, aku menganggapnya seseorang yang paling berharga bagiku." Percakapan mereka terhenti disana. Bel kembali berbunyi. Mereka langsung bergegas menuju kelas.

"Tenang saja, Naruto. Melihatmu bahagia saja sudah cukup bagiku." Bisik Sai saat menuruni tangga. Sesaat, Naruto merasa sangat dicintai. Setidaknya oleh satu orang. Senyumnya berkembang dengan sendirinya.

"…Terima kasih, Sai."

-.-.-.-

_Sai benar-benar baik._

_Entah setan apa yang menguasaiku sehingga kebaikan hatinya tidak mencapai hatiku. Malah lelaki brengsek itu yang selalu bernaung._

_Mengasihi orang itu, apa memang selalu begini? Menyakiti dan disakiti?_

-.-.-.-

**((Classroom, 15.03 PM.))**

"Naruto! Sudah bel dari tadi tuh, bangun!" Sahut Kiba, menepuk punggung sahabatnya yang sedang menelusuri alam mimpi. Naruto hanya bergumam kecil.

"Mm, duluan. Sebentar saja, Aku capek.." Kiba menoleh ke Shikamaru. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kami duluan ya! Jangan kebablasan!" Naruto mengangguk. Ia meneruskan tidurnya. Akhir-akhir ini PR nya menumpuk. Kejadian yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi juga membuatnya sulit tidur.

Sasuke masih di mejanya, memandang sosok Naruto yang tengah tertidur. Kemudian ia memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke meja Naruto. Dengan perlahan, ia menyentuh poni yang menutupi alis teman masa kecilnya.

"Naruto, kau tahu, aku tidak membencimu." Bisik Sasuke. Ia membelai rambut pirang Naruto, tangannya bergetar. "Aku hanya tak tahu… Bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya."

-.-.-.-

_Siapa?_

_Aku merasa ada sentuhan hangat menyapu kulitku. Juga terdengar suara lembut yang kurindukan._

_Sasuke?_

-.-.-.-

Naruto membuka matanya. Ia tersentak saat melihat sosok Sasuke di sampingnya. Sasuke menatapnya.

"Sasu…ke? Sedang apa kau disini?"

'Diakah yang menyentuhku tadi?'

"Jangan besar kepala." Sasuke kembali ke mejanya, mengambil tas. Ia bersiap untuk kembali ke rumah. "Tadi ada lebah di rambutmu. Aku hanya kasihan kalau kau yang sudah memiliki guratan aneh di wajah akan semakin aneh dengan sengatan lebah itu." Hati Naruto sakit mendengar kata-kata yang bagai tak berperasaan dari mulut Sasuke.

'Dia.. bukan lagi Sasuke yang pernah kukenal..'

"…Kenapa kau berubah?" Teriak Naruto sambil mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke. "Kenapa dulu kau begitu baik padaku? Ataukah apa yang kuingat di masa lalu itu tidak nyata?"

"…"

"Sasuke, aku lelah. Kalau memang itu maumu, aku takkan bicara padamu lagi. Aku takkan mengganggu hidupmu lagi. Tapi kumohon, jawablah satu pertanyaanku ini…" Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya, lalu menunduk.

"Apa kau pernah menganggapku ada?"

Sasuke membisu. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa jujur.

"Sasuke…"

"…Tidak."

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ucap Naruto. Pernyataan itu tidak terdengar tulus. "Maaf, selama ini aku telah lancang mencintaimu."

-.-.-.-

_Sekarang semua sudah jelas. Tidak ada yang perlu ditangisi ataupun disesali._

_Meski begitu, bolehkah aku tetap mengharapkan senyummu, Sasuke?_

-.-.-.-

"…Tidak begitu!" Sasuke menahannya.

"Lebih dari siapapun, aku menghargai keberadaanmu." Sasuke menatapnya dalam-dalam. Naruto tidak berani membalas tatapannya.

"Tapi aku muak. Kau selalu seenaknya menyimpulkan perasaanku."

'Seenaknya menyimpulkan?' Pikir Naruto. 'Memangnya aku pernah menyimpulkan apa?'

"Apa maksudmu?" Akhirnya mereka saling bertatapan. Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto.

"Kau ingat dulu kau pernah beredar gosip bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Haruno?" Naruto mengangguk. Tatapan marah Sasuke membuatnya sedikit takut.

"Lalu kamu ingat apa jawabanmu ketika Kiba menanyakan pendapatmu tentang gosip itu?" Naruto mencoba mengingat kembali saat itu. Matanya terbelalak.

/_"Naruto, kamu merasa tidak bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura selalu bersama?" Tanya Kiba kecil pada bocah penggemar ramen itu. Naruto mengangguk._

_"Rasanya risih juga ya melihatnya!" Lanjut Kiba. Naruto kecil berpikir sejenak, lalu menggeleng._

_"Tapi mereka memang cocok, kan?"/_

"Itu…"

"Aku mendengarnya, Naruto. Saat itu aku ada di belakang kalian. Kau dengan entengnya berkata bahwa kami cocok."

"T-tapi itu…"

"Kau tahu, saat itu aku merasa sangat bodoh." Mata Sasuke menyiratkan rasa kecewa. "Aku merasa bodoh karena menganggapmu spesial, namun kenyataannya kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama."

"Sasuke! Saat itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku hanya…" Air mata mengalir deras dari bola mata yang memantulkan cerahnya langit di angkasa itu.

"…Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah bahagiamu bersama orang yang kau kasihi. Aku tidak tahu siapa itu. Asalkan aku bisa melihat senyummu… Aku tidak mau egois, tapi sebenarnya aku..." Naruto berhenti sesaat, menutup matanya. "...Aku ingin kau hanya memperhatikanku saja…"

"…Aku senang sekali saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku tempo hari." Sasuke tertunduk. Ia tidak mau wajahnya yang merah padam itu terlihat. "Namun jika teringat saat itu, aku bukannya jujur pada perasaanku, malah ingin menyakitimu. Karena kekecewaanku di masa lalu."

"Maaf…" Sasuke memeluknya. Naruto masih menangis.

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf." Ujar Sasuke, berusaha menghentikan isak tangis pemuda di pelukannya. Diraihnya butiran-butiran air mata yang jatuh. Naruto membalas pelukannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia berhenti menangis. Mereka saling berpandangan.

'Kali ini kuturuti nasihat kalian – Haruno, Sai..'

"Apa kau masih mau menerimaku yang tidak jujur dan brengsek ini?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut Naruto.

"…Asalkan kau mau menerimaku yang tidak peka dan bodoh."

Perlahan, Sasuke melayangkan kecupan lembut ke bibir Naruto. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama. Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Sasuke – yang ternyata mukanya sudah seperti buah kesukaannya.

"Kamu malu?"

"…Diam!" Baru saja Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya, Tiba-tiba Naruto mengecup pipinya, membuat wajah Sasuke makin tidak karuan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya memeluk Naruto lebih erat. Dan bagi Naruto, itu lebih dari cukup.

**Omake**

"Lihat, mereka itu bodoh, kan." Ujar Sai, memperhatikan tingkah laku mereka dari balik jendela. Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya mengiyakan sambil tersenyum simpul, lalu menambahkan.

"Rasanya baru kemarin kita melihat ada _seseorang _yang berkata bahwa ia tidak menyukai orang yang sekarang _seseorang _itu peluk."

"Kalian bisa diam?" Ucap Sasuke, seakan tidak peduli bahwa mereka (lagi-lagi) seenaknya mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kalau dia menyakitimu, jangan segan-segan untuk datang padaku. Toh sebenarnya aku jauh lebih baik darinya." Sasuke panas mendengarnya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya ke Sai.

"Dia memang selalu menyakitiku, kok." Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. "Tapi toh kami saling menyayangi – kurasa itu yang terpenting."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Teme."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mencium Naruto. Kedua orang di balik jendela itu melongo melihatnya. Tersenyum sinis, Sasuke menatap Sai dengan tajam.

"Jangan sentuh pacarku, atau kau akan menyesal."

Lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu menarik Naruto pergi, tanpa menghiraukan protes dan wajah memerah kekasihnya.

"Hei pasangan bodoh." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, menatap Sakura yang mengedipkan mata sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Jangan sia-siakan pengorbanan kami, berbahagialah."

Naruto membalas acungan jempolnya, sementara Sasuke hanya melambai pelan. Mereka semua tersenyum dengan semilir angin musim panas yang membelai mereka dengan lembut.

-.-.-.-

_Cinta memang selalu tentang menyakiti dan disakiti._

_Namun, tanpa karena rasa sakit itu kita tidak bisa mengetahui cinta yang sebenarnya..._

_Kurasa begitu._

-.-.-.-

**Owari**

Sedikit berbagi info :

1. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Sai itu berjudul Kimi no Suki na Toko. Artiannya bagus!

2. Aku menyesuaikan jam sekolah mereka dengan data yang kudapat di google. Katanya SMA di Jepang sekolah dimulai jam setengah 9 pagi, istirahat jam 12 siang, dan pulang sekolah jam 3 sore.

3. Chapter ini dilihat dari sudut pandang Naruto. Setelah ini aku berencana menulis dari sudut pandang Sasuke, Sai, dan Sakura.

4. Mereka berumur 16 tahun disini. Bersekolah di SMA Konoha, kelas 2 (gak kreatip seperti biasa /OTL).

Akhir kata, maaf jadinya kacau banget. Padahal pas bayangin lancaar banget, tapi pas ngetik rasanya kagok.

Salam SasuNaruSasu! Happy SasuNaru day 2010!


End file.
